Right
by Foxtail-Padfoot
Summary: 4.20 Cover Story tag. Tim is hurting after Abby's comment at the end and goes to Tony for girl advice.


Right

**A/N: So, I have some reviewers from Jailbirds who wanted me to do some more Tim and Tony tags. I was watching NCIS earlier (gotta love USA!) and saw the eppy Cover Story, out of season four. Anyway, it broke my heart even the first time I saw it to see Abby's comments at the end to Timmy, and I couldn't help but think that he would go to Tony. You know, for girl advice.**

**This is almost an antithesis to Jailbirds, since in this one their relationship hasn't developed so far.**

Tim raised a hand to the door, and then dropped it, turning in a nervous circle. He hated to do this. It was Tony. Immature, never keep a secret, crazy, laughing, teasing Tony. But… it was Tony. Tough as a rock, indestructible, ladies' man Tony. And tonight, that was what Tim needed. Gulping, Tim lifted his hand again to the door and knocked once, tentatively.

Tony answered the door, a huge grin on his face. The thousand-watt smile slowly drifted off his face, almost as if what he had been expecting wasn't there. "Oh. It's you." Tony opened the door wider, begrudgingly letting McGee slip past into his apartment. Tim looked around, taking in the for once clean apartment and the food ready and waiting on the coffee table in front of the TV.

"Expecting company?" Tim inquired lightly.

"Yes. Not you," Tony replied frankly. "May I ask why you are here, Probie?"

McGee gulped, hesitating as he formulated his query. He knew why he was here… but it had to be exact. "You and Ziva," he began lamely.

Raising an eyebrow, Tony appraised McGee carefully. "What about me and Ziva?"

"I… want that. Not with Ziva," he added quickly. "Abby."

Now Tony looked even more confused and concerned. "McGee, are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?" Tim asked, genuinely confused.

"You and Abby are already friends."

"Not like you and Ziva. You guys… you guys understand each other. There doesn't have to be romantic anything between you two for the both of you to understand you were made for the other. And…" McGee trailed off as Tony held up a hand.

"First off, there is not and never will be anything between me and the ninja. So please do not insinuate that there is. Secondly, you and Abby have a great relationship as it is. Why mess with it, and why come to me?"

Tim begged to differ on the first point, but held his tongue wisely. "I just wanted to know how to let Abby know that I love her and we are right for each other. And, well, you know more about women than I do."

"This is about earlier, isn't it?" Tony asked. "When she made the comment about Amy and McGregor?"

"Yes, it is." Tim squirmed nervously, looking around Tony's apartment for lack of anywhere else to look. He did not want to meet Tony's eyes right about now.

In an unusual act of kindness to the younger field agent, Tony stepped forward and clapped his hands on both Tim's shoulders. "Tim McGee," he began seriously. "If you want her, you had better prove it. Let her know you're there, and you have her six. Make sure that Abby knows how you feel, but don't say it until you know for certain that she can reciprocate. Friends before partners." He chuckled, adding, "And don't forget to bring her Caf-POW! if you want any sort of a chance with her."

Tim smiled gratefully, nodding to Tony. Even though it did not quite sound like he was talking about Tim and Abby… "Thanks, Tony. Really."

Stepping back and transforming into his usual chipper self, Tony grinned. "Don't worry, Probie. Any time, any place, anywhere, except for in about two minutes," he said, checking a text he'd just received. "At that time you need to be out of my sight or you'll probably get shot."

"You and Ziva have fun not being romantically involved." Tim smirked at the look on Tony's face. It was completely worth saying that, even with the berating he would receive at work the next day. Tim walked to the door, opening it to see Ziva poised to knock.

Tim grinned broadly. "Have a nice night, Ziva."

"You, too," she replied cautiously, clearly shocked to find him at Tony's apartment.

Tim almost laughed out loud as he left. The look of shock on her face had made it worth coming in the first place…

And then there was DiNozzo's helpfulness. He could not forget that.


End file.
